scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Eggs (Peter Pan)
Strongdrew941's movie-spoofs of Peter Pan It appeared on YouTube on January 19th, 2020. Cast; *Peter Pan - Eggs Boxtrolls *Wendy - Riley Anderson Out *John - Sherman Peabody and Sherman [2014] *Michael - Gil Guppies *Tinker Bell - Lori Loud Loud House *Captain Hook - Burger Beard SpongeBob Movie; Sponge Out of Water *Mr. Smee - Herb Overkill Minions *Tick-Tock The Crocodile - Croc the Webkinz Alligator *Lost Boy 1 Fox - Kion Lion Guard *Lost Boy 2 Bear - Steven Universe *Lost Boys 3-4 Raccoons - Zack and Cody Suite Life Series *Lost Boy 5 Rabbit - Spike Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Lost Boy 6 Skunk - Dennis Transylvania 2 *Tigerlily - Winnie-Portley Rind Boxtrolls *The Indian Chief - Lord Portley-Rind Boxtrolls *Nana - Angel and the Tramp 2; Scamp's Adventure *Mary Darling - Jill Anderson Out *George Darling - Bill Anderson Out *Red Haired Mermaid - Tulip Storks *Black Haired Mermaid - Melody Little Mermaid 2; Return to the Sea *Yellow Haired Mermaid - Alice In Wonderland [1951] *Other Red Haired Mermaid - Audrey Lorax [2012] *Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Annie Einsteins *Other Black Haired Mermaid - Julie Einsteins *Indians - Various Characters *Indian Chief's Wife - Queen Victoria Pirates Band of Misfits *Brave and Squaw - Pee-wee Herman and Gina Piccolapupula Top Pee-wee *Brave's Mother In-Law - Ursula Little Mermaid *The Pirates - Various Characters Villains *Singing Pirate with accordion - Ernesto de la Cruz Coco *Pirate with hot water kettle - Edgar Aristocats *Tattooed Pirate - Linnux Dog *Mr. Starkey the Pirate - Count Grisham Scarecrow *Hippopotamus - Hippotamus and Broomsticks *Ape Family - King Louie Jungle Book [1967], Terk [1999], and Lazlo Lazlo *Bear - Fisherman Bear Broomsticks *Surprise Animal - Rudy Age; Dawn of the Dinosaurs Scenes; *Eggs Pan part 1 - Opening Credits [The Second Star to the Right] *Eggs Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Eggs Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Eggs Pan part 4 - Eggs Chases His Shadow/Riley and Eggs Meet *Eggs Pan part 5 - Sherman and Gil Meet Eggs/Lori in a Sulky Wood *Eggs Pan part 6 - Eggs Teaches the Children to Fly/''You Can Fly'' *Eggs Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Burger Beard and the Villains/Herb vs Crock the Webkniz Alligator *Eggs Pan part 8 - Captain Burger Beard Attacks Eggs and the Darling Children *Eggs Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Lori Tries to Kill Riley *Eggs Pan part 10 - Following the Leader/Captured By the Characters *Eggs Pan part 11 - Eggs and Riley Meets the Mermaids/Captain Burger Beard Kidnaps Winnie *Eggs Pan part 12 - Eggs Tricks Captain Burger Beard/Saving Winnie *Eggs Pan part 13 - Captain Burger Beard's Next Plan *Eggs Pan part 14 - What Makes the Red Man Red *Eggs Pan part 15 - Lori Helps Captain Burger Beard *Eggs Pan part 16 - Big Chief Eggs/'I Had a Mother Once' *Eggs Pan part 17 - Your Mother and Mine/Kidnapped by Captain Burger Beard *Eggs Pan part 18 - ''The Elegant Captain Burger Beard/A Bomb *Eggs Pan part 19 - Eggs Cares for Lori *Eggs Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Eggs Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Burger Beard is a Codfish *Eggs Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Eggs Pan part 23 - End Credits Movie used; *Peter Pan 1953 Clips from Movies and Shows; *Inside Out 2015 *Bubble Guppies *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *Lady and The Tramp 2; Scamp's Adventure *The Boxtrolls *The Loud House 2014 *The Loud House *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Pete's Dragon *Monsters vs. Aliens *The Muppets Movie *Hercules *Despicable Me 2 *The Lego Movie *Mary Poppins Returns *The Best Pals Hand Show *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie; Sponge Out of a Water *Coco *Webkniz *An American Tail; The Treasure of Manhattan Island *The Great Mouse Detective *Gay Purr-ee *The Lion Guard Return of the Roar *Steven Universe *The Suit Life Series *Hotel Transylvania 2 *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *The Lion Guard *My Little Pony The Movie *Hotel Transylvania; A Summer Vacation *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Jungle Book *Tarzan *Camp Lazlo *The Lion King *Ice Age; Dawn of the Dinosaurs *101 Dalmatians *Stoked *VeggieTales; Where's God When I'm s-scared *Toy Story 4 *The Lego Batman Movie *Zootopia *We're Back A Dinosaur's Story *Sea Creatures *Captain Underpants; The First Movie *Wreck-It Ralph *Storks *The Little Mermaid 2; Return to the Sea *Alice In Wonderland 1951 *Little Einsteins *The Aristocats *Oliver and Company *Big Hero 6 *How To Train Your Dragon 2 *Penguins of Madagascar *Elmo in Grouchland *Moana *Asterix and The Vikings *The Pirates Band of Misfits *Ice Age; Collision Course *Annoying Orange *Planes *Big Top Pee-wee *The Little Mermaid *Pee-wee's Big Holiday *Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy *The Peanuts Movie *Frozen Fever *Monsters University *Hop *Best Pals Hand Toons *Wander Over Yonder *The Boss Baby *The Little Drummer Boy *The Good Dinosaur *The Rescuers Down Under *Tom and Jerry; The Movie *Talespin *Rock Dog *Sea Creatures 2 *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *The Smurfs; The Lost Village *Beauty and The Beast *Robin Hood *The Princess And The Frog *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Scarecrow *Gummi Bears *Home *The Nut Job *The Black Cauldron *Freakzoid Category:Strongdrew941 Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:ChannelFiveRockz